


Share House - Paint and Brush - A new Shed Yama Side Story

by coolohoh



Series: Share House [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: When Ohno paints for Sho...





	

The Sapporo concerts were over. It was always the same. They'd spend the day after concerts at debrief meetings as well as planning for the next venue (if there's any). Next up was Fukuoka. In two day's time to be exact. The Sapporo concert had gone by splendidly and everyone was in the groove. Everything was going along just fine. Except that Sho constantly felt that he was missing something. Or more like, someone.

After presenting to Ohno the new shed, the old man had been holed up in the shed almost the entire time. Until when they had to leave for the Sapporo concerts that is. Sho wouldn’t have minded - he believe strongly believed in letting leader pursue his hobbies - except that Nino had snuggled right next to Ohno the moment they got on the Shinkansen, looking at Sho with a satisfied smirk on his face. Ohno himself was of course, oblivious to their rivalry. The man himself had fallen asleep the moment he got on the train. Sho wondered if Ohno had slept at all. As Ohno had embarrassingly admitted on National TV, once he got started on something he'll plunge right in, deep. So much so that he'd even forget to eat. Sho had took it upon himself to bring Ohno his meals. Ohno refused to show him what he was doing though. "I'll show you when its ready" He promised, without any further explanation.

\--------------------------------

Sho wandered over to the shed. The curtains were drawn tight. He tried the door. No luck. As expected. Ohno had locked the room after Sho came in unexpectedly to bring Ohno his breakfast. It seems like he really hated people looking at his unfinished work. Disappointed, Sho was about to leave when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see Ohno holding a huge plastic bag, smirking. Very dangerously. He walked up to Sho. In a dignified, emotionless manner. That looked so strange, yet so familiar.

 

"What are you doing here Sho?" Ohno asked in a dead panned tone.

Realisation hit Sho. It wasn’t Ohno standing in front of him. It was Enomoto Kei. Sho panicked. It was the first time Ohno had done something like that. Yes he'd remain in character more or less throughout filming even when he was off set, but now? The drama was long over and he hadn't heard any news about a special coming up! Ohno gave Sho Enomoto's trademark semi-smile-smirk. No. Sho was sure Ohno was doing this deliberately. But why? Sho could only conclude that the Ohno had something planned up his sleeve, and was, as AIba would put it, 'Very Very Danger'.

"I was just… hoping to see… if you'd finished painting." Sho stammered, trying to come up with a good answer.

Enomoto's eyes twinkled gleefully.

"I have not." He replied, unlocking the shed door and inviting Sho in.

Sho looked around the shed, trying to find traces of what Ohno had been up to. But Ohno had tidied up the place very well. If Sho didn’t know better, he'd have thought that Ohno hadn't been in the shed at all. Closer observation revealed that the arrangement of the tools had been changed, but still, no hints on what Ohno had been working on.

Enomoto stared at Sho wordlessly. Content with the silence. The silence unnerved Sho however.

Eventually he asked "Have you been painting?"

"Saa…" Came the mysterious reply.

Sho was at a loss what to do. Just as he was considering whether to back out, Ohno/Enomoto spoke up.

"Sho likes to see my paintings ne?" Ohno asked.

Sho could only nod.

"Do you want to see me paint?" Ohno asked, smirking.

This time his smirk was… more mischievous, and less Enomoto like, Sho observed. So it was all an act to get him on his nerves, as Sho had properly deduced. Sho nodded again.

"Do you want to see my paint?" Ohno asked again, his time whispering right into Sho's ears and tickling him with his breath.

Sho lets out a grin.

"Of course"

Ohno wasted no time and got Sho to help him lay a thick carpet on the floor (the carpet was really heavy!), and spreading a large plastic sheet over the carpet. He then commanded Sho to get on all fours in the middle of the carpet. Ohno took off his shoes and stepped onto the plastic sheet+carpet, crinkling the plastic and making a squishy sound with each step. Ohno took off Sho's shoes as well and tossed them to the side, carefully approaching Sho from behind.

"You've been a really bad boy. Jealous aren't you, so jealous… Today I'll paint you and mark you all mine" He whispered in Sho's face.

Sho got to see Enomoto's trademark smirk one last time before Ohno promptly blindfolded him.

Sho could hear Ohno moving around the room, moving items here and there. He was started to wonder if Ohno was going to do anything at all when suddenly felt his pants - undergarments and all - getting pulled off with one smooth tug. He felt Ohno blowing gently on his butt cheeks before it was replaced by a soft, fluffy sensation. 'A brush' Sho thought.

"Don't you like it?" Ohno asked.

Sho can totally hear the smirk in Ohno's voice. Ohno seem to get bored really quickly though, for he commanded Sho to lie on his back.

"So you want to see me paint…" Ohno whispered into Sho's ears.

Sho nodded wordlessly. He squirmed around, getting impatient at Ohno's slow pace.

"My my, impatient aren't we… you won't be able to make good paintings if you are impatient…"

"Take off your clothes!"

Finally! Sho sighed. It was about time. Sho took off his shirt and tossed it randomly aside, unable to see where anything was. Ohno looked on amused as he went to fetch his specially prepared tubs of body paint. Ohno carefully picked a brush before dipping it in the paint. Brushes are really important tools for the artist. You have to pick the right brush for the right job. In this case, Ohno picked a rather large brush of medium stiffness. Not too hard so as to scratch his lover, but stiff enough to tickle and tease. Ohno dipped the brush carefully into the paint and started drawing strokes over Sho's stomach. Sho shrunk away at the initial contact. The paint was really cold!

"Unnnnnnn so cold!" Sho moaned

"I know you like it exciting like this ne? I purposely put it in the fridge for you…" Ohno whispered.

"Unnnnnn" Sho could only moan as Ohno started tickling the sensitive parts of his stomach with the brush.

"Let's try something even more exciting…" Ohno started 'painting' Sho's butt cheeks while placing a lubed finger in Sho's entrance, turning his fingers around and massaging Sho's prostate.

As sudden as the intrusion came, Ohno withdrew his fingers, and instead pressed a small, cold metallic object quickly into the depths of Sho's rear.

"Aghhhhhhh Satoshi!!!!!!!" Sho moaned uncontrollably as the vibrator started doing its magic.

Small but powerful, just like leader.

"Satoshiiii want… now…." Sho moaned as he squirmed and flipped onto his side to give leader better access to his rear.

Ohno seemed to be in no hurry though, as he started tracing lines down Sho's spinal cord with a different brush. Ohno continued tracing with while hand while taking off this clothing hastily with the other. It was a good thing he had planned out everything to the last detail earlier, including wearing clothes that were easy to rip off with just one hand. Ohno's hands move to Sho's length and he gently stroked the slit. Sho moans got louder and more desperate, calling desperately for his lover's name. Sho needed his lover in him right there and then. Finally, Ohno could no longer resist himself anymore, and inserted his length into the tight entrance.

"Oh fuck! You are fucking tight! Oh fuckkkkkkkk!" Ohno cried as Sho tightened his muscles for his lover.

The tight sensation coupled with the still vibrating vibrator was mind blowing. Ohno started thrust hard and fast, each slam hitting the vibrator hard and sensing thrilling shocks down both their spines. As if on cue, they both came at the same time. Exhausted, they lay on the floor, covered in various extent with paint.

 

Ohno peeled himself off Sho and reached his slender fingers into Sho's butt to pull out the vibrator.

"Unnnnnnnnn" Sho moaned, missing the sensation in his rear.

His groans were rewarded when Ohno decided to stick more fingers into Sho's entrance. Two, three… stretch and scissoring the tight hole while Sho enjoyed his lover's attention. Ohno dug around his bag for a new lube and he applied it to the handle of the brush and used it to apply the lube into his lover's insides. He then applied more cold paint onto the area around the entrance. Sho was too busy missing his lover's fingers from his rear entrance to feel anything at first. It was only when Ohno started applying the cold paint on his entrance that he started to feel the searing hot burn.

"Ginger extract. Do you like it?" Ohno asked as he continued teasing Sho's entrance.

"I heard its really potent…" Ohno commented as he watched Sho squirm with the contrasting hot and cold sensation on his bottom. He was getting uncomfortable hard once more, and Ohno wasn’t faring any better watching his lover squirm and moaning his name all too sexily. Ohno gave up on the brush and leaned down to lick the precum that was leaking from his lover's length.

"Unnnn Sho tastes soooo gooooddd…" Ohno moaned.

"Satoshiiiiiii stopppp…. want… satoshi…" Sho panted.

Ohno complied as he slammed into Sho once more.

"Fuck Sho… so hot…!" Ohno moaned as the slammed faster and faster into Sho, enjoying the heat from the friction and the ginger extract lube.

As the climaxed for a second time that they, Ohno collapsed onto Sho, exhausted from his efforts. He reached out to remove the blindfold that was still on his lover.

 

Sho blinked as the adjusted to the light. WHen he could finally see properly again, he looked down to see the mess of red and blue paint. Blue on this front, red on his back and all over Ohno.

"Do you like my painting?" "I love it." They embraced each other and stayed there till Ohno's stomach finally gave a rumble.

"Hungry eh?" Sho chuckled.

"We should pack things up…" Sho commented, trying to get put but immediately groaning from the effort.

It was going to be even worst the next day, but it was more then worth it. Sho tried to hide his discomfort as he put on the robe Ohno handed him. It seems like Ohno did plan everything properly.

"Let's go to the bath, before the rest gets back…" Ohno said.

He will have one hell of a time cleaning up the next day but none of it mattered at that moment.

 

**In the bath…**

"Ne Ohno… I thought you were going the mix the colours…"

"You baka…" Ohno replied, as he pinched Sho's nose.

"Red and blue becomes purple…." Sho's mouth formed an O shape in understanding. No wonder Ohno had insisted they take a shower before entering the bath. Sho smiled as he leaned forward to embrace the older man.

"I love you Satoshi."

**Author's Note:**

> So that was my 1st ever NC-17 fic…. hope it turned out ok?


End file.
